Moonlight Destiny
by sailor-rainbow1
Summary: Usagi and mamoru get on fine..till..


Moonlight Destiny It was a warm sunny day in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
A blonde odangoed haired blue eyed girl walked down the street happily after a hard day at school.  
  
She was Usagi Tsukino, but her friends called her "Odango Atama", "Princess Serenity" or "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon", but her boyfriend called her "Usako".  
  
As she was walking, she felt a presence near her, but it wasn't an evil presence.  
  
She fell right into the presence's arms.  
  
"Do we have to always meet like this, Usako, or is it just a way to say you love me??"  
  
It was none other than her tall, black haired, midnight blue eyed boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba or as she called him "Tuxedo Kamen-Sama", "Prince Endymion" or "Mamo-chan"  
  
"Oops, sorry Mamo-chan, I was just happy" said Usagi, blushing.  
  
"Why are you so happy, Usako?" asked Mamoru, who blushed as well.  
  
"I am happy, because I knew I would see you" she replied, stepping out of Mamoru's arms, still blushing.  
  
"It is okay, Usako" said Mamoru, kissing her gently.  
  
"I..I better go Mamo-chan" said Usagi, hugging him, bowing, then leaving to get home, still slightly blushing.  
  
Mamoru stood there, as she ran off into the distance, her long hair flowing behind her.  
  
He took out a rose and said to himself, "Why Usako, why are you going??"  
  
Usagi made it home in time, as she had sprinted as fast as she could.  
  
Her mum was out working and Chibi-Usa, her cousin, was at her friend's house, so it was just her dad.  
  
"Usagi, where have you been???" her dad asked as he walked into the living room.  
  
"I was talking to Mamoru, my friend." She said.  
  
"Oh him again, well you better let me meet this 'Mamoru' or you will never be allowed to talk to talk, Capiche???" said her dad, slightly angry.  
  
"Yes, you will get to meet Mamoru, and soon, I am going to invite him to dinner tomorrow' replied Usagi, trying not to mention that Mamoru was her boyfriend.  
  
"Fine, now go upstairs and get your homework done." Said her dad.  
  
Usagi ran upstairs into her room, and quickly did her homework, as her black cat, Luna watched her.  
  
Now, Luna normally spoke to Usagi, which, of course Usagi knew Luna could, but since Usagi was doing homework, Luna decided not to speak, and let her get on with it.  
  
As Usagi did her homework, memories from the silver millennium came in her mind, and she started to cry.  
  
***  
  
Usagi walked home from school, and bumped into Mamoru, but this time she asked,"Mamo-chan, will you come to my house for dinner??"  
  
"I will be glad to Usako, and I will take your home, ok??" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Ok, Mamo-chan" replied Usagi, taking his hand, as they walked together to her house. ***  
  
When they reached her house, Mamoru smiled and said, "I better get home, cya later Usako"  
  
"Ok, Mamo-chan." She replied, hugging him before he went.  
  
Of course, her dad saw all this from the living room window, and was furious.  
  
He ran out the house and shouted after Mamoru, "Now hold up there, why did you walk my daughter home, and why did she hug you??"  
  
Mamoru ignored him, as he walked off home.  
  
"Usagi!!!!! Who was that??" he shouted.  
  
"That was Mamoru." She replied, sighing.  
  
"That.guy was Mamoru!!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes, that was Mamoru Chiba." Replied Usagi.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me??" he asked.  
  
"Tell you what?? That he is my boyfriend?? Are you joking??" replied Usagi.  
  
"He is your boyfriend!!!!" he shouted, "Now Usagi, I wouldn't have shouted at you, if you had told me, but he looks way older than you, so no way are allowed to have him as your boyfriend."  
  
"But.." Said Usagi, "I invited him to dinner"  
  
"Ok, but after that I do not want to see or hear anymore things about that guy, understand??" asked her dad.  
  
"I understand" she replied again, before going into the house and going upstairs to do her homework.  
  
***  
  
She arrived home after another battle of the negaverse, as tired as usual.  
  
She flopped down onto her bed, and lay there, staring at the ceiling, and she fell asleep, so she would get for school early enough, but the thought crossed her mind that Tuxedo Kamen-Sama was acting strange during the battle while Chibi-Usa was there, and she wondered why. ***  
  
The cherry blossoms blew around her in the light wind, as she walked to the arcade.  
  
Today was Friday, which means she spent a hour down at the arcade, but what she wasn't inspecting was.  
  
...Bump  
  
She had bumped into Mamoru again.  
  
"Usako, I have something to tell you" he started, not looking into her eyes for he knew that this was going to make her cry.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru??" she replied.  
  
"We have just..grown apart Usako, and as time goes on, your dad will just get more annoyed with you, so....I am splitting up with you, even though it is hard for me, I have to do it, for you and Chibi-Usa."  
  
He looked down into her eyes knowing what was coming, and saw sadness shining in her eyes, just as he thought he would see.  
  
"But what about all our love?? What about our destiny?? What about Chibi- Usa??" she asked, sobbing.  
  
"I still love you, Usako, it is just I can't bear to see you getting into more trouble because of me, and the scouts can look after Chibi-Usa while I am gone." He said, sighing and slightly crying himself.  
  
Usagi just started into his teary midnight blue eyes, and knew that he was keeping a secret from her, but she thought, 'I will let him decide in his own time, when to tell me, but hopefully he will still help the scouts.'  
  
He looked away from her again, as the pain filled his heart, and he knew that without him, the scouts would fail, so he would still be there, just to help.  
  
"Goodbye Usako, maybe we will be together again.someday." He said, turning around and leaving her there.  
  
"Mamo-chan?? Mamo-chan?? MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed crying, as he walked off into the distance.  
  
He started to cry, as he thought of the girl he loved so much, but who he was abandoning because of a nightmare.  
  
Usagi sobbed sadly, watching him walk away, and then ran home.  
  
***  
  
When she got home, she ran up the stairs into her room and cried while Luna watched over her.  
  
And in his own house, Mamoru stood beside a vase of roses, which were wilting away, and thought into himself, 'Our destiny was fulfilled when we met each other, but the destiny of us marrying like we should of in the past may never happen, because our love is like a rose, beautiful while in bloom, but it can't last forever.'  
  
***  
  
A few days later, Usagi was walking to her house, and wondering why he had broke up with her, but then she remembered the dream she had last night.  
  
It was of her in the future, her palace crumbling and of her dying, but for the past two days, it had been the same dream.  
  
She wondered, if perhaps Mamoru was having this dream, and if that was why he had split up with her so suddenly.  
  
Surprisingly, she was right, but how could she prove it.  
  
Mamoru came sadly towards her and asked,"Have you had a weird dream??"  
  
"Yes I did Mamo-chan" she said.  
  
"Then was it about you dying in the future???" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it was." She replied, wondering if her thoughts were correct.  
  
"Well then, our break up was not needed, Usako." He said, hugging her tightly against him, and she hugged back.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, how I missed you" she said, resting her head on his chest, and crying.  
  
"It is ok, Usako, I am here now, here to protect you, here like I was in the past" he said, patting her gently.  
  
They stayed in this hug for a while, then they let each other go, and Mamoru said,"I am ready to face the music, take me to your dad."  
  
"Ok, Mamo-chan" she said, taking his hand and walking up to her house.  
  
They got there, and Usagi knocked on the door and said, "Dad, someone is here to see you"  
  
Her dad came out, and was surprised to see Mamoru at his doorstep, with his daughter.  
  
Usagi said,"In the name of Serenity, I would like to present Mamoru Chiba."  
  
Mamoru bowed politely, and waited for Usagi's dad's reaction.  
  
""So you are the guy." Said her dad.  
  
"Yes, I am the guy who loves his daughter and has done through thick and thin, and destruction." Replied Mamoru, still bowing slightly.  
  
"Thick, thin and destruction??? But.....you haven't known her that long" said Usagi's dad, looking at this tall 17 year old in front of him, who was bowing to him, but why??  
  
He looked at this at his 15 year old daughter beside Mamoru, and realized that Usagi had crescent moon on her brooch, and a star locket in her pocket.  
  
"Dad, in the name Lady Serenity, I beg you to listen, me and Mamoru have known each other longer than this, but back then he and I had no memories of each other, and every now and again, we lose our memories, but my star locket and Luna bring them back, always." Said Usagi to her dad, trying not to mention about her and Mamoru in the silver millennium.  
  
After that long speech, her dad stayed silent and thought about what she had talked about, he wondered who was Lady Serenity, and was she anything to do with the strange happens around Tokyo, with all this evil about, he would worry that his daughter may be hurt, for she couldn't defend herself, or at least he thought she couldn't.  
  
"Usako, maybe I should go now..."Said Mamoru to Usagi.  
  
"Mamo-chan, don't go, you know that if you go, the negaverse will rule over Tokyo, and Crystal Tokyo will never exist, as well as Chibi-Usa" said Usagi, holding onto Mamoru's arm.  
  
"Well...for Chibi-Usa's sake, I will stay" replied Mamoru, hugging her.  
  
"How or what is Chibi-Usa to do with this???" asked Usagi's Father.  
  
"Chibi-Usa is that little pink haired girl, who said she was my cousin, but she comes from Crystal Tokyo in the future, and she is supposed to be my daughter." Stated Usagi, knowing her dad wouldn't believe her.  
  
Her dad looked puzzled by all this, but he said no more, except,"You and Mamoru make a good couple, let it stay that way"  
  
Then he walked into the house, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Do you think we put too much information into him??" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes, but sooner or later, he will figure it out, until then Princess Serenity, we are together" Said Mamoru, hugging her.  
  
Usagi hugged him back and said, "Yes, until then Prince Endymion"  
  
Her locket dropped from her hand, and opened slightly, to play the tune of the moon, that they remembered so much about.  
  
Usagi stared into Mamoru's eyes for a long time, as she remembered the pain they had to go through to figure out their destiny.  
  
Mamoru, then said,"While our paths were directing us away from one another, we knew that we were meant to be.."  
  
"Yes, and one day, we will build a new silver millennium, and hope that once again, the world will be a peace, but if any evil comes, we are here to fight it, standing strong, for we are the soldiers of love and peace, we are the sailor senshi." Said Usagi, tightly hugging Mamoru, as the locket continued to play, the song of the moon, the song of memories, the song..of the silver millennium and Usagi's mum, Lady Serenity.  
  
Mamoru started to whisper the song 'Moonlight destiny' and she joined in with the lyrics.  
  
"Why, when I am with the wondrous you  
  
Does the time fly by us so easily  
  
Upon the lifeless sea, the nighttime descends, with the first star  
  
This is magic reaching us from the moon  
  
Even without a word, I know it's true  
  
The two of us must be thinking about the same thing" sang Usagi.  
  
"Moonlight destiny!!!!!  
  
Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you  
  
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance." sang Mamoru.  
  
Then they sang together,"Moonlight destiny!!!  
  
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together  
  
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you."  
  
At the end of it, Usagi picked up her brooch, put it away, then she smiled at Mamoru and said, "Moonlight Destiny, more like Moonlight Legend."  
  
"Too true, Usako, too true." Said Mamoru, hugging her finally, then he waved and walked off into the distance, as Usagi smiled and whispered,"Moonlight Destiny.Mamo-chan"  
  
She then just watched him walk off, as the memories of the past came back to her, and she sighed, knowing that someday that moonlight destiny will come true. 


End file.
